Fifty Shades of Redemption
by TwiFan999
Summary: Christian and Ana thought they were a part of each other's pasts, but when life brings them together again, they find themselves in the midst of a scandal, and sparks fly. AU
1. Prologue Part I

_a/n: I posted this once and for some reason it's not loading. I'm posting again. Hopefully it works for you this time. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. :(_

* * *

**prologue - part one**

* * *

_a/n: The prologue will be two parts before we jump right into present day! Enjoy. :)_

* * *

"You want me to _what_?" Christian practically roared.

Ana suddenly wished she could shrink back into the couch cushions; it had taken every ounce of courage she had to even broach the subject! "Well…you don't have to say it like _that_."

"Like what?" he demanded.

"Like it's the most disgusting thing you've ever heard!" she informed him. "I'm not asking you to drown a puppy. I'm asking you to take my virginity!"

Christian sighed, and the tormented look she sometimes saw in his eyes emerged. "Anastasia, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that you're too good for me."

"And I don't know how many times I have to tell _you_ that I'm not, but that's hardly the point. I'm not asking you to date me, Christian, just sleep with me." It hadn't escaped her attention that he hadn't yet said no.

"You don't know what you're asking," he said, his voice low.

She scooted closer to him on the couch and reached for his chest, but as usual, he intercepted her touch by linking his fingers through hers and resting their joined hands on her knee. "Everyone tells me that…my first time should be…with someone I care about. There's no one I care about more than you, Christian," she admitted softly.

"I could hurt you," he whispered.

"You wouldn't," she said wholeheartedly. Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on the side of his neck and then his jaw. She placed her fingertips on the cheek furthest from her and then kissed the corner of his lips.

"Ana!" he scolded, jumping up as a loud crack of thunder shook the house.

She sighed as she fell back against the sofa. "You're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," he said, though his tone conveyed otherwise.

"Yes, you _are_!" she argued. "And I'm not sure why. You're my best friend—"

"Exactly!" he hissed. "What would it say about me if I took advantage of you?" he asked.

Disbelieving laughter made its way up Ana's throat. "Christian, I'm practically _begging _you to have sex with me. I think it says more about you that you're trying to resist." She took a deep breath and went on with the next phase of her argument. "I'm leaving for college in two weeks, and I plan on experimenting with alcohol and—"

Christian laughed. "No, you don't," he remarked. "You just think that'll make me mad enough to sleep with you."

Ana felt her cheeks heat at his assessment. Damn him for knowing her so well! She shrugged. "Maybe," she conceded. "Or maybe not. I mean…if I got drunk enough, I suppose _anyone _would do."

She heard Christian growl—actually growl—before he raked a hand through his hair. "I have to get out of here," he said, his voice thick with something she couldn't quite identify. He stalked toward the door, leaving her no choice but to follow him, and he grabbed his coat off the hook. "Make sure to lock it behind me," he ordered before slamming it behind him.

Ana sighed as she turned the lock. She sagged against the door as her head fell to her chest; the sound of heavy rain and her breathing were the only noises in the house. Her mind was racing. Had she just lost her best friend? She knew asking him to take her virginity was a big risk, but there was no one else she trusted.

She was leaving for her freshman year of college in just a few weeks, and she was the only virgin left among her friends. She'd probably be the only one on her dormitory floor, too! The thought had been too overwhelming, and she'd devised this plan to solve her problem.

Another clap of thunder made her jump, and she rubbed her palms against her jeans as she straightened. She started again at the knock on the door and quickly spun around. She pulled the curtain back, and Christian was standing there.

She pulled the door open and he immediately stepped inside. Little droplets of rain water were falling from his hair, he was breathing heavily, and his gray eyes were darker than she'd ever seen them.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Instead of speaking, he reached for her hand and gave it a tug, pulling her against his solid chest. His wet jacket soaked her thin cotton shirt, but she didn't notice. His eyes had locked on hers, and Ana's heartbeat accelerated as Christian lowered his head; it seemed like an eternity before their lips finally met. His kiss was soft and gentle. His tongue brushed over the seam of her lips, and the exchange made her shiver. When her mouth opened with a whimper, his tongue instantly swept inside. The whimper turned to a gasp as she got her first taste of him. His hold tightened, flattening her breasts against his chest, and her hands lifted to tangle in his hair. His tongue stroked hers and her grip tightened, jerking his head to the side. His low chuckle reverberated in her mouth with an unfamiliar but delicious sensation and Ana felt her toes curl.

She winced when he pulled away. "Does this mean…?"

"Is your father going to be home tomorrow night?" he asked as he studied her face.

Ana shook her head back and forth as she bit her lower lip. He was looking at her like…like…like he wanted her! He'd never looked at her like that before.

"Tomorrow night, then," he confirmed.

"I have to work," she said miserably.

"How late?"

"Until eight," she answered in a faint whisper.

He nodded. "After, then." He lifted his hand to her cheek and gazed tenderly at her. "Good bye, Anastasia."

Once again, Ana locked the door behind him. She made her way dazedly into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. Had Christian really just kissed her? Sure, she'd been kissed before, but it had never felt like _that! _

She ran a fingertip over her lower lip as her heart leapt in her chest. If he could kiss like that...there was no telling what tomorrow night was going to bring.


	2. Prologue Part II

**Prologue - Part II**

* * *

Though the thunder and lightning had subsided around one a.m., the rain hadn't let up since last night. As a result, the hardware store had been busy all day. That worked well for Ana, as she was fearful that if she had too much time to think, she'd change her mind on the night's events. Or fall asleep behind the counter. She hadn't slept a wink...which made no sense to her. She felt like she'd spent the entire night dreaming of Christian.

Had she really gone through with it? Had she _really _asked him to sleep with her? And had he actually agreed?! She hadn't thought he would. Though she'd spent the entire morning before she'd broached the subject reciting her arguments over and over, she hadn't really believed he'd do it. And maybe that was where her courage came from—the thought that once all said and done, she'd walk away—still a virgin—and _still_ with Christian as her best friend. But he'd blind-sided her with his surrender.

This was going to change everything; she knew it was. She just wasn't sure how.

She pulled her car into the drive next to Christian's and cut the engine, then sat there for a moment taking deep breaths. She closed her eyes, forced herself to push all doubt aside, pulled her hood up, and sprinted for the house.

* * *

As soon as she stepped inside she pulled her coat off and hung it on the hook, then walked through the small entryway and into the kitchen. She was surprised to find Christian standing with his back to her at the stove, but took a moment to enjoy the view. Though she'd spent the last several years hiding it, the sight of him always made her toes curl. He was always so handsome—and tonight was no exception. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and the red, long-sleeved t-shirt that played up the gray in his eyes. He looked so at home standing there in his stocking feet that Ana's heart did a little flip.

He turned around and grinned at her over his shoulder. "Hey."

"Hi," she returned, her voice hoarse. She cleared her throat before speaking again. "What smells so good?"

He turned around, his grin widening. "The only thing I can cook," he answered. "Spaghetti and Prego."

"Ahhh…the Christian Grey special," she returned teasingly as she walked over and peeked into the pot atop the stove. "You even fried some burger!"

"Yes, I went all out," he said dryly, prompting a giggle from her. "I was going to make a salad, too, but then I remembered—you're not big on vegetables."

"There are tomatoes in the sauce," she muttered as she made her way to the cabinet and pulled out two plates. She handed them to him, then got some silverware from the drawer and put them on the table.

He put her plate in front of her, and then sat down. "Tomatoes are a fruit," he reminded her.

Ana rolled her eyes as she sat down and picked up her fork.

"Garlic bread?" Christian asked as he held a basket out to her.

She smiled weakly as she took a slice and put it on her plate. The butterflies in her stomach suddenly reemerged, and her appetite disappeared.

"Ana?"

She looked up and reached for the wine glass Christian passed to her. "Providing alcohol to a minor, Mr. Grey?" she asked in a shaky voice.

He chuckled. "It's grape juice," he assured her.

"Oh," she said in a small voice as she took a sip. She picked her fork up and wound some spaghetti around the tines, but there was no way she was going to be able to force it down. She let it fall and moved her food around on her plate in an effort to focus on something else—anything but Christian and his lips.

Her cheeks heated as she remembered the way he'd kissed her last night. Was that what it was going to feel like when they were in her bed?

"Are you not hungry?" he asked softly.

Ana cleared her throat as she lifted her head. "Not really," she admitted sheepishly.

He put his fork down and placed his elbows on the table as he leaned forward. "Ana, if you've changed your mind—"

"I haven't!" she interjected. "I _haven't_. I just…I'm nervous," she admitted in a whisper.

Christian pushed his chair back and stood. He made his way to her side and reached for her hand, pulling her to her feet. Her body brushed against his as she stood and she was surprised at her body's reaction. There was an unfamiliar ache between her thighs and her nipples felt tight.

"This is a first for me, too, Ana," Christian told her.

"Wha…what?" she asked in surprise.

"I've never been with a virgin before," he admitted.

For some reason, she found that bit of information comforting. "Be gentle with me," she joked.

His eyes darkened as he lifted a hand to her cheek. "Always," he promised softly as he gave her hand a soft tug and led her to the stairs.

* * *

Ana froze as she stepped into her bedroom. She counted five candles placed around the room giving it a soft glow; red rose petals made a path to her bed. She lifted her gaze to look at Christian's face. "Chris…" she whispered past the lump in her throat.

"Your first time should be perfect, Ana," he insisted. She could just barely see the red creeping up his neck.

"Are you _blushing_?" she asked in disbelief. In all the time she'd known him, she'd never seen him blush.

"No," he ground out.

"It's kind of sexy on you," she informed him.

"Then yes," he said smoothly as he pulled her to him and lowered his face to hers. Her mouth parted instantly—she was eager to taste him again—and his tongue swept inside, caressing hers softly. But she wanted more. She leaned forward pressing her body into his; her grip on his hand tightened, and his tongue thrust urgently against hers. "Ana," he said in a ragged whisper as he pulled away.

She took a step back and swallowed past the nervousness in her throat as she lifted her hands to her shirt. Her breathing hitched when she reached the fourth button and the fabric fell open to reveal the pink lace bra she was wearing. When she hesitated, Christian took the step that separated them and moved her hands away, finishing the job himself. He pushed it down over her shoulders until it fell to the floor, and then reached for the button on her jeans. She laid a hand on his shoulder for balance, surprised when he flinched at her touch, as he dragged her jeans down over her legs.

"Step," he said, his voice thick with the passion she was feeling. She moved one foot, then the other backwards as she complied, and he removed her socks.

His eyes were glued to her as he stood, and Ana felt a thrill run down her spine. She could tell from his gaze that he liked what he saw.

"Your turn," she whispered boldy.

Instead of complying as she had, he lifted her into his arms and strode toward the bed, placing her gently in the middle of the mattress. He shed his jeans and t-shirt—Ana could just make out the ripples on his stomach—but he was back to the light and her view wasn't nearly as clear as she'd wanted. It didn't matter—she'd spent enough time imagining what was beneath his clothes to have a pretty good idea.

* * *

God, she was stunning—in every way possible—not just lying here before him at this moment. And she was _giving_ herself to him. The worst part—the part that made him feel like a dick—was that she thought _he _was doing _her _a favor.

He'd tried to be so careful around her…keep her at arm's length…open up just enough without revealing too much of himself. But the truth was it didn't matter that she didn't know about his past—or all of his present—she knew him better than anyone. And all the time he'd thought he was the one in control of their friendship…he'd been falling in love with her. He'd only suspected it until last night, but now he was sure. He'd _tried _to do the right thing. He'd _tried _to say no to her, but he hadn't been able to. The wounded look in her eyes when he'd told her he wouldn't sleep with her had broken him. And he'd done the only thing he could.

He'd given in.

He lay next to her on the mattress and traced her collarbone with his fingertip—her skin was so soft—before reaching for the clasp between her breasts. Her chest rose and fall with anticipation as her bra fell apart. He covered one of her breasts with his palm, moving it in a slow circle before rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He leaned forward and pulled the other one between his lips, sucking gently. Her soft groan made him throb.

"Chris," she breathed.

His teeth clasped around the swollen flesh and when he tugged softly, her groan turned into a cry. "Oooh."

He knew she deserved more, knew he should hold out, but he didn't have the strength to resist her. He reached for the waistband of her panties and hauled them down over her legs; she squirmed beneath him as she kicked them off. He rolled over onto his back and pushed his boxers down his legs, then reached over the side of the bed for his jeans. He pulled a condom out of the back pocket, jerked it open, and covered himself.

He moved back up onto his side, and then covered her body with his. A gentle nudge from his knee had her thighs parted, and he positioned himself between her legs.

"Ana," he said softly as he brushed the hair back from her face. "This is gonna hurt. I'm sorry…I can't stop that."

She nodded as she chewed on her lower lip, and he leaned down, covering her lips with his as he pushed inside of her. His kiss muffled her cry, but he felt her body stiffen beneath him and immediately stopped. "Are you OK?" he asked in a strained voice; it took every ounce of strength he possessed not to bury himself inside of her.

"Yes," she whispered.

He pulled back and pressed inside of her again, careful not to go any further than he already had. Her body balked beneath his and she whimpered. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

She shook her head frantically back and forth. "Is that…all of you?" she asked timidly.

He hesitated before shaking his head no. "We can work up to it," he assured her.

She locked her gaze on his. "I want all of you," she told him.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked.

"I want this to feel good for you, too," she insisted stubbornly.

"Ana, it already does," he said gruffly. If she felt any better, he was going to explode.

She blinked as she looked up at him. "But…would it feel better if...?" Her voice trailed off.

He nodded hesitantly.

"Ok," she whispered as she swung her hips up off the mattress.

Christian groaned as she took him. "You're killing me, Ana," he rasped.

She grinned shyly. "In a good way?" she asked; she looked so innocent lying there beneath him that he had to resist the urge to kiss her again.

"A _very _good way," he told her as he pulled back and began moving gradually inside of her. When her fingernails dug into his shoulders, he reached for her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Why—"

He silenced her with his lips, using his free hand to reach between her legs. He was not going to let her get out of this without bringing her to climax, and at the rate he was going, he only had a few strokes left in him.

"I want to make this last, but…my God, Ana, you're so fucking tight…" And it's _you_ he wanted to say. But his pride wouldn't let him.

He pressed his thumb against her center, and her body writhed beneath his. Thank _God_ she was close. He flicked his thumb back and forth over her core and immediately felt her bow beneath him. "Don't hold back, Ana," he said harshly as he quickened his thrusts. If he couldn't hold back, he certainly didn't want her to!

A strangled cry spilled from her lips as her hips slammed against his, and with one last thrust, he felt himself shatter.

* * *

"You OK?" he asked a little while later as he reached for her waist and dragged her body against his. _Do you regret giving yourself to me? Do you wish you would have waited?_

Her eyes danced as she lifted her gaze to his. "I think every girl should lose her virginity like this," she informed him.

Christian laughed. "To me?" he teased.

"No!" she said, slapping his chest playfully. "Just…so…perfectly."

"So...I was perfect?"

"Hey…don't get too arrogant. Remember—I have no one to compare you with," she reminded him with a yawn.

He grinned. "But I wore you out," he said proudly.

She laughed again. "Yes, Christian, you wore me out."

* * *

Christian looked at the clock and resisted the urge to spring up out of bed. "Ana," he whispered, giving her a gentle shake.

"Hmmm…" she said groggily.

"I have to go," he told her.

Her eyelids fluttered open, and she stretched. "OK," she said.

He hesitated before leaning down and giving her a sound kiss. "Good-bye, Ana," he said tenderly as he pulled away.

She smiled sleepily up at him. "'Bye."

It wouldn't be until later that she'd realize how final his words sounded.


	3. Life Goes On

_a/n: Thank you for the reviews for last chapter! :)_

* * *

_Six years later…_

"I'm just saying that I think we could both use some spice in our lives," Kate pointed out as Ana rolled her Pilates mat up and then straightened.

"Spice…yes," Ana agreed. "On-line dating…no! Not for me. But _you_ go nuts."

"Well…when you think of spice, what do you think of?" Kate asked.

Ana flashed her friend a grin. "Maybe an exercise class that includes men?" she teased.

Kate sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes. "You know," she said as they headed toward the exit. "In the six years I've known you, you haven't had one serious relationship."

Ana laughed. "And neither have you," she informed her friend. "You only think you have."

"Hey—I was with Josh for nine months," Kate reminded her.

"You _slept_ with him for nine months. Did you guys ever even leave your apartment?" she asked in amusement.

"Sure we did," Kate mumbled. "For work and…stuff."

"Kate—let's face it. At this point in time, neither one of us is looking for anything serious."

"That's not true," Kate argued. "_I_ am. I just can't find anyone to be serious _with_."

Ana shrugged. "Fine. _I'm _not looking for anything serious. I'm concentrating on my job right now. I like where I am, and I want to do what I can to move up. I think a man would just hinder that."

Kate sighed. "What about José?" she asked.

Ana rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you that he is _just_ a friend?"

"I realize _that_," Kate said. "But he is a _friend_ who has offered his services on more than one occasion."

Ana's gaze narrowed at her friend. "And you think I should lead him on?" she asked.

Kate shrugged. "At least one of us would be getting laid," she pointed out.

"Maybe _you _should sleep with him, then," Ana shot back.

Kate wrinkled her nose. "He's never propositioned me," she reminded Ana.

"He's never propositioned me, either."

"Maybe he's never said it aloud, but you mark my words, Ana. If he thought you'd go for it, José would be propositioning the hell out of you," Kate promised.

Ana laughed as they stepped out of the glass doors and onto the sidewalk; Kate groaned. "I _hate _Seattle," she mumbled.

Ana smiled as she lifted her face to the light rain allowing the little drops of water to shower her face. "I think I'm going to walk home," she said cheerfully.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Of course you are."

"I'll call you tomorrow," she said as she headed down the sidewalk.

"And maybe someday you'll tell me what it is you find so fascinating about the rain!" Kate yelled at her back.

Ana looked over her shoulder and grinned stealthily at her friend. "I told you…it's my secret!"

* * *

By the time Ana made it back to her apartment she was so cold that her body was trembling, but she didn't mind. It was the beginning of winter, and her body wasn't used to the chill yet; she'd adjust. She filled her tea kettle with water, and then put it on the stove top and turned the flame on high, laughing to herself as she remembered Kate's ribbing.

She'd been forever teasing Ana about her love affair with the rain, but it wasn't the rain she adored so much as the memories it conjured. She closed her eyes and pictured her eighteen year old self reaching for the knob…pulling the door open to reveal Christian standing there…dripping with rain as he strode forward. Her lips tingled as she remembered the way he'd kissed her—the way his tongue had felt as it stroked hers.

The whistle of the kettle jerked Ana from her trance, and she reached into the basket on the sideboard for a tea bag. The truth was that Christian Grey had set the bar high for any man she'd considered dating. She wasn't naïve—she knew that her relationship with him had had nothing to do with love, and that was probably why everything had been so effortless with him.

She wanted that again, and she wasn't about to settle for less. It didn't matter how long she had to wait for it.

* * *

"Where's Prescott?" Christian Grey barked as he looked around the large, marble table.

"No one has heard from him, Mr. Grey," one of his other board members answered cautiously.

"Does he think he can come and go as he pleases?" he continued. Christian knew he was being unreasonable, but he was unable to stop himself. His company was on the verge of releasing a device that was going to simplify technology as the world knew it, and they'd been going nonstop for months to ensure that everything was flawless.

He'd ended his last relationship because the woman he'd been seeing had been pressing him for more than he'd been interested in, and he hadn't yet had time to replace her. The need for release was crushing him, and Christian felt like he was hanging on by a thread.

That—coupled with the fact that whenever he was stressed the past came back to haunt him in the form of dreams of Anastasia Steele—was enough to push him over the edge.

"Mr. Grey—"

"Forget it," he snapped. "Carry on."

They were twenty minutes into the slide show presentation when they were interrupted with a knock. His administrative assistant nearly flew out of her seat as she opened the door and walked through. Less than a minute later, she returned and made her way to his side. "Mr. Grey, a moment?" she whispered.

He immediately stood—Jennifer knew better than to interrupt him unless it was an emergency—and followed her out of the conference room.

"Mr. Grey, I'm so sorry to interrupt, but the lobby is filled with press," she informed him.

Christian's first thought was that someone had leaked information about their newest piece of equipment, but that didn't make any sense. The only people who were privy to what was going on were in the conference room behind him, and they had almost as much riding on this as he did.

Fuming, he stalked to the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. When the doors hadn't opened after five seconds, he strode impatiently toward the stairs and took them two at a time.

What in the _hell _was going on?


	4. Cobwebs

_**a/n: Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter!**_

* * *

_They'd never gone this long without some form of communication...emails occasionally while he'd been away at school for the last few years, but most of the time they spoke on the phone. Ana couldn't shake the feeling that though it had been perfect, she'd made a huge mistake in asking Christian to sleep with her._

_She'd asked too much of him. And now she'd lost him._

_She knew she shouldn't bother him…but she was leaving for freshmen orientation tomorrow. It had been five days since he'd woken her up to say goodbye. She _had _to talk to him…needed to see him before she left. To apologize for pressuring him to take her virginity if nothing else! She had to make things right._

_Before she could think twice, Ana interrupted her pacing to grab the cordless off the end table and quickly dialed his home number._

"_Hello?" his mother answered after three rings._

"_Uh…hi, Mrs. Grey," Ana said hesitantly. Crap! She should've planned better…or at least thought of something to say. "Is...Christian there?"_

"_Oh, Ana. He didn't tell you?" she asked in surprise. "He got the internship he applied for in New York City. He left…it must be five days ago now."_

"_Oh," Ana said, feigning absent-mindedness. "That's right. I guess I thought he said he was leaving next week." His mother's announcement stung…he hadn't mentioned anything about the internship to her. Had he known he was going to leave before he'd come to her that night?_

"_No," Mrs. Grey informed her. "I'm surprised you haven't talked him. He can barely make it through dinner without texting you," she said in amusement._

_Ana laughed. "Yes, well…I…I have to go, Mrs. Grey. Thank you."_

_She hit the button that disconnected the call and slumped down onto the couch. He'd done it…he'd left without saying goodbye to her._

_Ana took a deep breath, forbid the tears from falling, and stood. She still had to pack for school._

* * *

Ana hurried around her bedroom getting ready for the nights events. Her company had landed a huge account, earning her a raise as well as a promotion.

Kate—always up for a night of partying—had insisted they celebrate. Ana hadn't wanted to rain on her friend's parade, so she'd gone along with her.

After a last look in the mirror—her jeans were a smidge too tight, but that meant she'd fit in better—she headed into the living room and stopped in her tracks when her eyes fell on the television.

_It's been seven days since the scandal that rocked Grey Enterprises Holdings, Incorporated, and everyone wants to know…where has Christian Grey gone? Following a disastrous press release, he's all but disappeared._

Ana winced as the monitor switched to a shot of Christian's face. Unable to help herself, she sat down on the couch, mesmerized. Even on screen he took her breath away.

_We would just like to restate our support for Mr. Prescott, and assure him that Grey Enterprises Holdings, Incorporated will stand beside him, whatever his needs may be._

With a curse, Ana sprung up from the couch and turned the television off. "What in the _hell_ kind of PR is that?" she muttered, as she'd done every time she'd seen the clip for the past week.

She grabbed her keys off the end table and slammed the door with more force than was necessary as she left her apartment. If it had been _her _public relations firm that had been representing Christian's company, this never would have happened. He wouldn't have had to lay so low, and he certainly wouldn't be taking the beating the media was currently bestowing upon him!

She hated knowing there was nothing she could do to help him, so she decided she'd do the one thing she _could_ do. Her first shot of tequila would be for him.

* * *

"To Ana," Kate said exuberantly as she held up another shot glass. _Was this her fifth, or her sixth shot?_ Ana wondered. She couldn't quite remember through the cloudy haze in her head, so she just clinked and drank. Maybe she shouldn't have been supplementing with the beer.

"To me!" she chimed in before tipping her head back, allowing the clear liquid to slide down her throat. She knew tomorrow morning was going to be a bitch. She _never _drank this much—but she'd been at her job for two years now, and this was the first promotion she'd received. She deserved this!

"Mmm," she said, her eyes closed as she lowered her head. She swiped the back of her hand across her mouth to wipe away any tequila that hadn't quite made the journey down the back of her throat. Her eyelids slid open—barely, she'd had way too much to drink—and Ana's jaw nearly dropped. She squinted to clear her view. Standing across the club, his piercing gaze glued to her, stood Christian Grey.

"No," she breathed, closing her eyes and giving her head a solid shake. By the time she opened them again, he'd vanished. _I really _have _had too much to drink! _Now she was seeing him. Ana groaned. She _hated_ it when she started seeing him. Now she was going to spend the entire night dreaming about him—probably the entire next week!

"Kate," she said breathlessly. "I think—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Ana found herself sprinting for the bathroom.

* * *

All the tea in the world hadn't been able to cure Ana's hangover; it had spilled over into Monday. Her first day in her new position, and her stomach was still churning. It was a good thing they already knew her here. If this was her first day at a new job, there was a good chance it would be her last.

"Ana?"

"Hmmm?" she asked, barely looking up from her desk.

"I asked if you had the documents I asked for," her boss, Mr. Bolling repeated.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir," Ana said as she jumped to her feet. "Yes, they're all here," she said undoubtedly as she handed him the folder she'd requested from HR. She hoped they were all there! She hadn't cracked the file to check. She winced as she thought about what might happen if any of the documents were missing.

"Excellent. This is a very important client, Ana. Discretion is a must. Shall we?"

"You want me to attend the meeting? But I thought—"

"You're my Executive Assistant now, Ana. You will be attending all of my meetings," he informed her.

"Of course," she said, grabbing her pen and legal pad and following him into the office.

If she hadn't been so out of sorts, she'd have spent the entire weekend wondering who the new client was. Suddenly being hung-over didn't seem like a bad thing.

She followed Mr. Bolling into his office and came to a complete stop. "Chris," she breathed, as her heart began to race.

He arched a brow and gave her a single nod. "Anastasia," he returned.

She felt her cheeks heat as she remembered that the last time she'd seen him…she'd seen _all_ of him. Her head tilted helplessly to the side as she studied him, and a thought struck her…

The surprise was one sided; he wasn't all shocked to see her.


	5. Steady My Heart

_a/n: Thank you for the reviews for last chapter._

* * *

"You two know each other?" her boss asked as he looked back and forth between them.

"We've met," Ana confirmed.

"Briefly," Christian explained. "Allow me to reintroduce myself. I'm Christian Grey."

"Anastasia Steele," she returned. As soon as his proffered hand clasped hers, it was like a current of electricity made its way up her arm and Ana had to suppress her gasp.

"It's nice to meet you."

His tone was much calmer than her insides, and all Ana could do was nod. Her head was spinning, but it was no longer an after-effect of her night out.

Christian was _here_. In her office. After six years of not seeing him, he was standing before her. She swayed as light-headedness flooded her, and Christian seized her elbow as she reached for the table. "I'm fine," she said weakly.

"You don't look fine," he returned softly. Her eyes lifted to his at the concern in his voice. She cleared her throat as she straightened and smoothed her skirt.

"I am," she insisted as her eyes fell to his fingers, still wrapped around her elbow.

His hand dropped as he took step back, and Ana sighed in relief. It was as if he'd given her room to breathe.

"Let's get right down to business," her boss said.

Ana nodded as she rounded the table and took the seat next to his.

* * *

Christian was irritated by the lack of concern Ana's boss had shown for her well-being. Had he not noticed she was on the verge of fainting? That her face had gone as white as a sheet?

"One moment," he said, holding up a finger as he interrupted the man. He turned to Ana. "Ms. Steele? Are you sure you're OK?" he asked.

Ana looked at him in surprise. "I'm fine," she said again.

"If you need a moment to collect yourself—"

"I don't," she said through clenched teeth. When her boss shot her a scathing look, Christian narrowed his gaze at the man.

Ana cleared her throat. "What I meant to say was that while I appreciate your concern, Mr. Grey, I can assure you that I feel fine. I skipped breakfast this morning, and it must have taken more of a toll on me than I thought. It won't happen again."

"Then we should get you something to eat, Ms. Steele," he insisted.

"That's not necessary," she informed him.

* * *

She'd assumed he'd dismissed the subject when he picked up his phone and hit a few buttons, but half an hour later there was a knock on the door to the conference room. Ana made a move to stand, but Christian shook his head and stood himself.

He opened the door just wide enough to reach through and grab the bakery bag on the other side. "Thank you, Taylor," she heard him say.

He returned to his seat and held the bag out to her; she reached for it in surprise. There was a vanilla yogurt inside—there was no way she'd be able to get that down—along with a molasses donut. Her eyes flew to his and a smirk made its way across his face as he reached for his pen.

Every time they'd gone out for coffee or tea, Ana had ordered a molasses donut to go with it. He'd always chided her for her eating habits, urging her to round out her meal with a banana or an apple, but she'd never listened.

_Thank you,_ she mouthed.

His nod was almost imperceptible.

* * *

"Ms. Steele?"

Ana stopped on her way out the door and looked over her shoulder. Her boss did as well, and Christian gave the man a look that was a clear dismissal.

He waited until her boss was gone before speaking again. "Are you feeling well?" he asked.

Ana nodded as nervous laughter bubbled up her throat. "I think it was the molasses donut that did the trick," she informed him. "Thank you for that, by the way."

"You're welcome," he returned.

"I…I have to get back to work," she told him.

"Of course," he said as he stood.

Ana nodded and was on her way out of the room when he spoke again. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked.

She turned around. "Tonight?" she asked.

"Does tomorrow night work better for you?"

"No," she answered. "Tonight is fine."

Christian nodded. "I'll have my driver pick you up at seven."

"I'll see you then."

It wasn't until later that afternoon that she realized he'd never asked her where she lived.

* * *

The neutral colored gloss she was wearing on her lips shimmered in the lamplight, and with shaking hands, she slipped the tube in her purse in case she needed to refresh it later.

All day her mind had been consumed with thoughts of Christian; Ana couldn't help but wonder what his intentions were. It was obvious he was a shrewd businessman. He had to have vetted the company she worked for before entering into a contract with them. Had he known she'd worked there? Or was it a bit more coincidental than that?

Had he not been surprised to see her because he'd seen her two nights ago at the bar? But if he had been at the bar, as she suspected her drunkenness hadn't conjured him, why hadn't he approached her there? He'd invited her out to dinner; he obviously wasn't avoiding her.

Not like he had six years ago, after he'd left her bed.

Would she get some answers regarding that? Or did she even need them? She'd pretty much conned him into taking her virginity using every feminine wile she'd had at her disposal…well, batting her eyelashes and begging. She'd been inexperienced, after all. But he'd given into her. She'd known he would…maybe not _while _she was asking him; her confidence had wavered a bit in the moment. But Christian had always given her what she'd wanted…or in this case, _taken_.

The soft chiming of a bell filled her apartment to indicate Christian had arrived to pick her up, and Ana couldn't help but wonder what tonight would bring.

Or, more importantly, what she wanted tonight to bring.

* * *

Christian paced the lobby of the hotel as he waited for his driver to show up. There were more than a few curious glances being cast his way; even all the way across the country he couldn't go unrecognized. If his company _was_ able to recover, it would be a miracle. He was losing an absurd amount of money every day, and if they didn't come out of it, he was going to have to do the unthinkable and let people go.

When one of the men on his board had said he knew of an excellent PR company, Christian was open to suggestions. And when he'd realized it was the name of the firm where Ana worked, he'd known what he had to do.

If anyone could save him, it would be her. She'd done it once before, after all.


End file.
